Leap of Faith
by PenTay
Summary: What happens when the Animus glitches and accidentally sends Ezio Auditore into the future, and he Mets Desmond? EzioxDesmond M for later chapters and such.


**Chapter: 1 an unexpected visitor **

Desmond was training like everyday after he got out of the animus, but today was different. Rebecca wouldn't let Desmond in the animus. This was strange because, she usually wanted him to use "baby."

So instead of arguing he just ate and started to put his assassin skills to use in the real world. He went through using the hidden blade, free running, and just being an assassin in general.

Desmond was just about to swing from a bar when the wear house began to shake, it was more of an earthquake feeling, Desmond lost his grip on the bar and fell, but with his reflexes he just landed like nothing had happened. The lights flicked and shut off.

"What's going on?" Desmond yelled.

Something with force ran into Desmond pushing him against the ground. "What the-," He was cut off by a blade that was put to his throat. "You will be silent, "Said a thick accented voice.

"Who are you?" Desmond asked the figure that was on top of him, as the figure was about to respond the light came back on. Desmond could now see who the shadowy figure was. It was

Ezio Auidtore, the assassin that lived over five hundred years ago. _What is going on?_ Desmond thought to himself _how could Ezio be here?_ All sorts of questions went through Desmond's head.

"Desmond! Are you alright!" Lucy said as she ran into the room. She was panting heavily. "Des-," She stopped as soon as she saw the Italian Assassin. "Re-Rebecca! Shaun! Get in here, now!"

Desmond was still up against the wall with a steel blade to his throat. "You called more of them? Who are you people Templar's?" Ezio grabbed Desmond so he stood behind his descendent. Rebecca and Shaun ran into the room as well. "Lucy what's the matter? Is Desmond hurt?" Rebecca said panting slightly, and Shaun was right behind.

Rebecca followed Lucy eyes and across the room was the Assassin that they were using to train Desmond with. "B-But. What….How?" was all she could say?

Desmond could fell the hot breath of Ezio, on his neck. It was so weird to him. One second he was reliving his ancestors' memories, the next he's breathing down Desmond's neck. "I'll kill him if you move any farther," Ezio said in a non-joking matter.

Lucy took a step, and Ezio Tilted Desmond's head back to show off his neck. Ezio pressed his blade on Desmond's neck and a little trail of blood started to trickle down his throat. "I said don't move Bastardos!"

Lucy walked forward again putting her hands up in defense, "We're not Templar's Ezio Auidtore." Desmond felt Ezio stiffen up, just a little. "H-how to you know my name?"

Lucy walked closer "We're assassins as well."

"Prove it. What is our creed?""Nothing is True, Everything is permitted." Lucy continued to walk forward. "We are the Assassin's, and right now you're trying to kill your descendent."

Ezio released Desmond but still looked at him with a weary eye "Mi dispiace."

Desmond wiped the blood from his throat. "So are we just going to stand here and gawk at Ezio, or are we going to figure out how in the world he got here?" Shaun said with his normal sarcastic voice. Rebecca walked up close to Ezio, examining him, "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her circle him.

She then poked at Ezio's chest, and He grabbed her hand "Stop." Rebecca tugged her hand back "I was checking if you were real and not some hologram."

"Hologram?" Ezio asked confused, what year had he landed himself in? "What year is it?"

Desmond spoke "It's 2012." Ezio was never good at mathematics, but he figure he was ways away from home. Lucy stood in front of Ezio and Desmond, her hands on her hips "We need to figure out how you," She pointed her finger at Ezio, "Got here. So, in time being Desmond show Ezio around. Got it?" She, Rebecca and Shaun all walked back to the main room.

"You are Desmund, Si?" The way Ezio said Desmond's name was, kind of hot. Desmond mentally slapped himself for thinking that, "Yeah. I'm Desmond Miles. You're Descendent." Did he really just introduce himself like that? Another Mental Slap.

"I would think there would be more Assassinos in this age. Where are they?" Ezio asked while somewhat looking around. Desmond thought all the other Assassin's had been Killed when they were trying to rescue him from ABSTERGO, but Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun showed up. "Most of the Templar's wiped them out. When they were "Trying" to rescue me." Desmond actually hated to talk about this. He didn't know why he was so special. Yeah his Ancestor was a master Assassin. Some people's ancestors are famous people who helped make this country.

"What do you me trying, didn't they successfully rescue you? Ezio said interrupting his thoughts. "Well, they did, but they had a spy on the inside. The blond, her name is Lucy. She was the one who helped me escape," _And end up in the trunk of a car._ "We ended up here, and Rebecca and Shaun We the only ones here."

"I see." Ezio declared.

Desmond began walking toward a door "Come on, I gotta show you around. Or else I'll get me ass kicked." Ezio chuckled and followed close behind.

**A/N: Hello! It's Pen here. Here is the first Chapter of Leap of Faith. I'm sorry that it's really short, but what can I do? *shrugs* This is going to be a pairing, between Ezio and Desmond. But it's going to be a longer fic, so more Character development shall happen and with their Relationship, because I didn't want Ezio just to poof to the twenty-first century and say "Desmund! Get ready I'm going to fuck you up the bum!" **

**No. That's not how it will work. So Yeah. Will be M for later chapters, and language. Also, I would LOVE feedback even if it's bad I wanna know what I can to do to improve. SO. SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 2!~Pen!**


End file.
